


Dance With Me

by LondonTank



Series: One Shots [15]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Kinda Fluffy, and Alicia's your best friend, basically you meet Troy at a high school party, but not too sugary sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonTank/pseuds/LondonTank
Summary: As you scanned the room your eyes landed on a guy who was standing in one of the corners of the living room, occasionally taking a sip of his drink as he surveyed the party along with you; as if he could sense that you were watching him his eyes snapped up to meet yours, you blushed slightly but managed to hold his gaze, giving him a small smile that you hoped came across as more flirty than creepy. It seemed to have the desired effect, he responded by giving you a smirk, raising his drink as if you were toasting from across the room.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so just some things you should know before reading...  
> While writing this I imagine the reader and Alicia to be the same age, and to both be around 18-19 (or whatever age you were when you graduated high school)  
> Jake is 22 and Troy is 20 (I don't really care how old they are on the show for the sake of this story that's how old they are)  
> Oh and I'm Canadian so there's no talk of underage drinking cuz I'm used to it being legal at 18 and didn't want to sound disingenuous (since I actually never went to a party until I WAS of age sooo)  
> So yeah

You walked into the party with your best friend, scanning the room briefly as you took in your fellow classmates; you smiled at almost everybody, becoming bolder as everyone revelled in the feeling of finally graduating from that hell hole you had called school for the past four years. You stumbled slightly as Alicia pulled you to the kitchen, looking for drinks, you'd already pregamed at her place but you both knew that if you didn't find something soon you'd quickly lose your buzz, and that wouldn't do at all.

"Babe!" you turned to see Alicia wrap her arms around her boyfriend, Jake, pulling him into a passionate kiss like they were long lost lovers meeting after months of being separated... as opposed to the horny teenagers they really were.

"Hey, Jake," you raised your hand in greeting once they finally broke apart, smiling when he pulled Alicia up against his side; even if their displays of affection could get a _little_ too intense you still loved what they had, and found yourself wishing more than once that you could find that for yourself.

"Hey, Grad," he replied, "How's it feel to finally be free?"

"Honestly I don't think it's set in yet!" you said with a laugh, "How long does it take until I feel like an adult?"

"Hell if I know, I graduated years ago and I _still_ feel like a child," Jake chuckled.

"That's because you _are_ one," Alicia joked as she leaned up to kiss his cheek, making Jake flush slightly.

You watched them tease each other for another moment, happy that Alicia had found someone perfect for her in this world, although you couldn't help but wonder if that would ever happen for you; Alicia had always made it look so easy, you were kind of in awe at how she did it.

"(Y/n)?" Alicia's hand was suddenly waving in front of your face and you jumped, giggling as you realized you hadn't been paying attention for quite some time.

"Sorry, yeah?" you replied, your cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"I said, Jake and I are gonna go... _talk_. Upstairs. You don't mind waiting, do you?" she squealed when Jake grabbed her sides, falling against him as he held her to his chest.

"Of course not, you slut," you laughed as she gave you a look of mock outrage, "Have fun."

"I plan to," she responded as Jake finally pulled her towards the stairs, the pair of them practically sprinting up the steps.

You didn't mind waiting for Alicia to have her fun, it wasn't like it was the first time it's happened, but like most of the past times this happened you quickly realized that you were now alone with no one to talk to, and judging by the people you saw in your immediate vicinity you didn't exactly want to deal with any of them tonight. As you scanned the room your eyes landed on a guy who was standing in one of the corners of the living room, occasionally taking a sip of his drink as he surveyed the party along with you; as if he could sense that you were watching him his eyes snapped up to meet yours, you blushed slightly but managed to hold his gaze, giving him a small smile that you hoped came across as more flirty than creepy. It seemed to have the desired effect, he responded by giving you a smirk, raising his drink as if you were toasting from across the room.

You took that as an invitation, slowly moving your way through the sea of people that had managed to pack into this house. _Jesus, did my entire grade come out for this party?_ you thought as you were shoved to the side for what seemed like the millionth time, luckily your drink had only spilled a little on your hand so you didn't have to worry about your top suddenly becoming see through.

"Hey," you said as you approached the corner, pleased to see that he still had his eyes on you.

"Hey there," he responded, you noticed he had a slight twang in his voice and you tried to control the blush that was threatening to take over your face. Let's just say you had a thing for accents.

"You look lonely," you turned to look around the room, "Waiting for someone?"

"Ha! No, my brother dragged me along and immediately ditched me to have some fun with his girl, so I figured I'd wait here instead of taking part in everyone else's fun, it's not like I'm celebrating or anything," he took a sip of his beer and you studied him, he didn't look much older than you so you were confused by his words.

"You're _not_ celebrating? How old are you?" you asked, worried that with your luck you'd managed to try to flirt with the only 30-something-year-old here.

"Twenty," he replied, "And I _did_ go to this school so I mean some people look familiar... but I don't know, it feels weird you know?"

You thought about how you'd feel in his situation, conceding that if you were alone at a party with a bunch of people you didn't know (even if you had gone to school with them) you would probably be doing the exact same thing that he was. You looked up at him with a sudden wave of determination, he was going to have fun at this party whether he liked it or not.

"Dance with me," you said suddenly, refusing to back down even when he looked at you in shock.

"What?" he asked, looking as if he wasn't quite sure if he heard you right.

"Dance. With. Me." You grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the makeshift dance floor someone had set up, smiling up at him slyly, "What, you got something better to do?"

"I don't even know your name!" he exclaimed, feebly resisting your attempt to drag him out of the corner.

"(Y/n)," you said, "And you are?"

"Troy," he replied, "I still don't know if I should be-"

"Shut the fuck up," you held a finger in front of his face, "I totally _am_ celebrating tonight, and my friend _also_ ditched me to go fuck her boyfriend so it would be _really_ _nice_ if the handsome stranger who let me talk to him would _also_ let me dance with him." You had no idea where any of this was coming from, usually you were the one fumbling your words whenever you talked to a guy you were interested in, thought you had a feeling the drinks you'd already had may have something to do with your sudden brazenness.

"Alright," he responded reluctantly, though you could've sworn his cheeks flushed slightly when you called him handsome, "Lead the way."

You finished the rest of your drink and made your way onto the dance floor, thankful that whoever was in control of the music tonight was actually playing things that you could dance to; you immediately reached up and wrapped your arms around Troy's shoulders, smiling when he rested his hands on your hips. Slowly you lost yourself in the music, tilting your head back and singing along to the lyrics as Troy looked down at you in amusement.

"Something funny?" you asked.

"Just enjoying the view," he responded, gripping your hips tighter in response.

Just then a slightly slower song came on, the bass filling your senses as you started to roll your hips with the rest of the room; looking around you saw couples grinding left and right, and filled with your new found courage you decided it was time you do the same. You quickly turned around in Troy's hold, grinding your hips against his and grinning when you felt him inhale sharply.

His grip on your hips tightened even more when he reciprocated your actions, your hands finding his and moving them so they were encircling you, pulling you as close to him as they could. You didn't know how long you stayed like that, one song ran into the next as you stayed wrapped up in one another, both of you afraid that if you moved you'd break whatever spell that seemed to have fallen over the two of you. Every time you'd brush your hips against his _just_ right you'd hear him let out a raggedy breath, and you could tell his jeans were getting tighter when you felt something press up against you from behind; at some point he started kissing his way down your neck, stopping at any place that caused you to let out a moan.

You turned your head to look at him through hooded eyes, glancing down at his lips when he slowly leaned down, both of you closing your eyes when-

"Kaley?"

"Troy?"

You both whipped your heads to look at Alicia and Jake, both of which had called out your names respectfully; you blushed and moved so you weren't so close to Troy, though you noticed that he still kept an arm around you so he could pull you back against him.

"What's up bro?" Troy greeted them, smiling as he took in their mutual expressions of disbelief.

"Wait, _Jake_ is your brother?" you asked, finally connecting all the dots.

"Yeah, wait how do you know him?" Troy looked down at you in confusion.

"Because _I'm_ her best friend," Alicia said, "And Jake's been my boyfriend for _months_ of course she knows him."

"Really, Troy? A high schooler?" Jake looked at his brother in disappointment, making anger flare inside you for their judgment. Troy looked as if he was about to say something but you beat him to it, you'd never been known for staying silent in situations like this.

"Umm, excuse you Jake but what the fuck is that supposed to mean? You're his _older_ brother and you're with Alicia!" you glared at him as he turned to face you, his expression turning sheepish when he finally realized the hypocrisy of it all.

"Yeah, but come one (y/n) I've had a little more experience-"

"Alicia!" your eyes widened at her words, tears gathering as you struggled to keep your voice steady, "Be that as it may we are still the _same damn age!_ You have no right to act like my mother or something, it's not like you weren't doing _exactly_ what I was doing years ago."

Alicia took in your tone and realized she'd taken it too far, looking away from you as she sobered up slightly. You sniffed slightly but managed to hold back your tears, though you were sure that your face was still flushed with emotion along with the alcohol running through your system.

"Sorry, we just weren't expecting... _this_ ," Jake gestured to you two helplessly.

"Yeah, it's more shock than anything," Alicia agreed, silently pleading with you to forgive her.

"It's okay," you said, giving her a small smile to show that you were good, "I'd probably be shocked if I caught you making out with _my_ brother!" The two of you dissolved into giggles at the mental image, earning the both of you confused expressions from the guys you were with.

"Well, if you guys don't mind we were kind of in the middle of something..." Troy trailed off as he started to pull you even closer to him.

"I so don't need to see this," Jake muttered and walked off, though the look on his face told you he was more amused than anything.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Alicia added with a wink, hurrying to follow Jake before she lost him in the crowd.

"That doesn't restrict much!" you called out with a laugh, but you weren't quite sure if she heard you as she was already out of sight.

Suddenly you felt Troy's arms around you again, melting into him as you both started to sway along to the music. You quickly wanted to continue where you had left off however, and turned around so you were facing him; you both stood there for a moment, lost in each other's eyes as the party raged around you. Your heart fluttered when his eyes darted down to your lips, you licking your lips in response before biting down on your bottom lip, and from the look in his eyes you gathered that Troy wanted to be the one biting your lip instead.

You reached a hand up to pull him down towards you in the same moment that Troy leaned down to capture your lips in his, immediately begging for entrance as he ran his tongue along your lips; you gasped at the sensation and moaned when you felt his tongue slide along yours, tilting your head to deepen the kiss even further. You could feel his hands running up your sides, shivering slightly when his fingers brushed against the bare skin underneath your top.

Eventually you needed to breathe and you broke away with a gasp, though you kept your arms where they were as you both tried to calm yourselves down.

"Wow," you breathed, smiling up at him.

"Yeah... wow," he mirrored you, chuckling slightly at your expression, you'd just parted and already he wanted to kiss that adorable look off your face.

"Hey, get a room!" you both jumped as a kid yelled in your ear before laughing and chugging the rest of his drink.

You looked at each other and burst out laughing, moving back to 'your' corner so that you weren't just standing awkwardly on the dance floor; you noticed that Troy didn't take his hand off of the small of your back as he led you back over to it, and you were grateful that you were walking in front of him so he couldn't see how much you were blushing.

"You wanna get out of here?" Troy whispered in your ear, just making your blush deeper.

"Umm, I don't- I mean I- I don't think I-" you stammered as you tried to think of an excuse, you were certainly interested in Troy but you weren't sure you wanted to take that step yet.

"Hey, hey shh... it's okay," Troy cupped your face in both hands as his voice turned serious, "If you don't want to we don't have to."

You stared up at him in shock, your mouth actually falling open as he said something you couldn't remember every hearing in your life; your brain must've shut down for a couple moments because you didn't move until Troy used his hand to close your mouth, smiling down at you as you struggled to regain what was left of your dignity.

"Sorry, I- no one's ever reacted that way to me saying no," you admitted.

"Well, then everyone you've said that to is an asshole," he replied firmly, punctuating his words with a kiss to your temple, "How about coffee? Would you want to get some coffee tomorrow or something?"

"S-sure," you replied, grinning as he pulled out his phone so you could put your number in.

"(Y/n)! Hey, we gotta go my mom's here!" Alicia grabbed your arm and started pulling you towards the door, and when you looked at the clock and discovered that it was already midnight, apparently dancing with Troy had caused you to lose all sense of time, not to mention the fact that by the time you and Alicia had actually arrived it was around 10.

"Alicia! I didn't even get to say goodbye to Troy!" you exclaimed, scowling slightly as she pulled you down the front steps.

"Oh, please, my boyfriend's his brother I can contact him if you need me to but my Mom will _kill_ me if we aren't in the car like _now_ so move your ass!" Alicia's grip tightened as she started to jog, only letting go when you were right next to her mom's car.

"Hey, Mom," Alicia greeted as she slid into the front seat.

"Hey, sweetie," Madison said, turning around to give you a smile, "Hey there, (y/n)."

"Hey Ms. Clark, thanks for the ride," you replied, returning her smile easily.

"Did you two enjoy the party?" she asked, returning her gaze to the road as she pulled away.

"Oh yeah, (y/n) made a new friend," Alicia said, the smirk evident in her tone even though you could only see the back of her head.

"Really? He cute?" Madison asked with a laugh, remembering how she used to act around her friends when she was around your age.

"Yes," you mumbled, turning bright red even though you knew neither of them could see you, "He's actually Jake's brother."

"Really? Well, if he's anything like his brother I already approve," Madison caught your eye in the mirror and winked, making you smile back at her. In no time at all it seemed like you were already back at your front door, saying a quick goodbye to Madison and Alicia as you exited the car.

"Thanks again for the ride, text you later Alicia?" you asked.

"Yeah! Maybe you can sleep over this week?" Alicia looked over at her mother with a sickeningly sweet smile, obviously hamming it in in an attempt to convince her mother.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," Madison replied, "Bye, (y/n)!"

You waved at them and shut the door, not hearing them drive away until you stepped through the door to your house, luckily your parents were already asleep so you didn't have to deal with a million questions before falling asleep. You were just about to pass out when you heard a buzzing, furrowing your brow you searched for your phone, _Who on Earth would be texting me right now? It's already-_

 

**T:** _Hey there, you still up for coffee tomorrow?_

**Y:** _Of course! Though I should probably ask who this is, I've only promised coffee to one person..._

**T:** _It's the most attractive Otto brother, of course ;)_

**Y:** _Jake? I thought I already had your number in my phone..._

**T:** _Haha. Very funny, maybe I won't take you for coffee after all!_

**Y:** _Lol I'm sorry! Of course it's you Troy it's not even a competition :P_

**T:** _Good... so what're the plans for tomorrow? I can pick you up around noon if that's cool?_

**Y:** _Yep! That works, gives me enough time to sleep off the hangover I'm probably getting tomorrow_

**T:** _Haha alright, well if you still feel shitty we can get some food too that usually helps :)_

**Y:** _Hmm it sure sounds like someone is trying to make our coffee date a lunch date ;)_

**T:** _Perhaps... you still in?_

**Y:** _Of course, but I really should get to sleep I'm beat_

**T:** _Sure thing. Goodnight beautiful. x_

**Y:** _Goodnight..._

 

You plugged your phone in and got into bed, fully awake now that you had an actual date the next day. Eventually your exhaustion won over your nerves as you slipped into unconsciousness, falling asleep with the ghost of a smile still visible on your face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! As always please comment what you thought and leave a kudos if you feel like it! ❤️  
> (oh and just in case it was confusing the 'Y' that was texting stood for You)
> 
> Update: for some reason it didn't originally post the ending so I fixed it and now it makes sense, sorry about that guys!


End file.
